The purpose of this investigation is to determine the antibody response in primates to antigens administered intraductally into the salivary glands and by gastric intubation. It has been found, using indirect immunofluorescence, that animals which are vaccinated intraductally develop antibodies in saliva and serum. Monkeys vaccinated by means of gastric intubation develop antibodies in serum only.